Die Young
by InkDeath15
Summary: A stranger manages to teach Seto a lesson that he never knew he needed to learn. One-shot.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. It's been a long while since I've written any fanfics so please be kind. Your thoughts are welcome. I came up with this idea while listening to Ke$ha's new song Die Young. If you haven't heard it you should, it's an amazing song.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was, for lack of a better word, sulking. A big business venture had just slipped from his fingers due to his secretary's poor appointment keeping skills and somehow Mokuba had convinced him that he needed to go out to shake off the stress. The club that Mokuba had dragged him to was loud, smoky, and the flashing lights were beginning to make his head hurt. In other words, he was even more miserable than he would have been if he had just kept working. But he had never been very good at telling Mokuba no, which meant that he would simply have to put up with the god awful place until Mokuba was ready to go home. Seto glanced over his shoulder to see that Mokuba was still tangled up in the mob of drunken dancers, paying special attention to the blonde that he was grinding against. _At least one of us is enjoying this. _Seto smirked at his brother's care-free attitude. He had always admired Mokuba's ability to see the bright side of things. He turned his back on the dance floor once more to pick up his glass only to find it was empty. He motioned to the bartender for a refill and promptly found a new full glass of alcohol sitting before him. Yes it would be a long night, but at least Mokuba was happy.

"What's got you in such a serious funk?" Seto looked over to his right to see a girl with long bright cherry-red hair that was up in a messy ponytail and bright green eyes staring at him. She looked extremely serious with one of her eye brows slowly raising as he hesitated to answer her question. She wore a simple white tank top with dark blue jeans that had holes ripped in them purposefully. Unlike every other girl he'd ever met she wore no make-up and yet she looked drop dead sexy anyway. She was built long and lean with large enough breasts to look good without looking top heavy. All together she was a sexy-as-hell, normal girl, which had Seto wondering how she had even worked up the courage to talk to him. "Are you going to answer me, or are you content with staring?" _Then again with that attitude I don't think she has the sense to fear anything. _

"I don't believe it's any of your concern." She continued to stare at him patiently without any change in expression. He narrowed his eyes at her as they seemed to match wits in an impromptu staring contest. After a long while of studying her unmoving green eyes Seto grunted in annoyance and looked away, trying not to notice the smirk that spread across her face. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"Nope, afraid not dearie. I have nothing better to do than listen to you spill your life story. So, did you get fired from work or did your girl leave you?" Seto snorted and glared at the girl.

"Let me guess, you're some tabloid reporter who saw me and thought you'd get some kind of story out of me." The redhead's right eyebrow shot up and she looked baffled.

"A: I'm not a reporter. B: Why would I care to get a story from you even if I was." Seto's head snapped around so fast it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash.

"You don't know who I am?" She was shaking her head before he even finished.

"Nope." Seto's jaw dropped and he looked at her as though she had grown a second head.

"You don't follow Duel Monsters?"

"No interest at all. I don't play and I don't care to follow the people that do."Seto sat staring at her for what seemed like forever before he managed to compose his shock. Everyone followed Duel Monsters. Old, young, sick, hell even crazy people followed the game yet this girl didn't. "So are you going to tell me why you're at a club alone?"

"I'm not. Alone, that is." The girl suddenly broke into giggles making Seto cut himself short.

"What a shame. You seem to be quite miserable for someone that's here with a girl."

"I'm here," Seto wave around to emphasize, "because my brother dragged me here. He felt that I needed to de-stress and do some drinking." The redhead frowned deeply at his annoyed tone.

"You sir, need to lighten up. You're at a club, drinking, most likely single, and acting miserable. Don't you know how to have fun." Seto snorted at the girl's wistfulness.

"You sound like Mokuba, and I'll tell you like I tell him. I don't have time for fun." She narrowed her eyes at him in an almost sad manner.

"Make time. Can you say if you died tomorrow you would have no regrets?" Seto found himself dumbfounded. _Can I really say I wouldn't regret anything? _He stared into his glass of alcohol as he realized that he hadn't spent anywhere near as much time as he had wanted with Mokuba. He had spent his whole life working and if he was to die, none of it would matter when he was gone. "Hey." He jumped as the girl laid her hand on his shoulder bringing him back to their conversation. He glared at her hand and shrugged her off.

"Everyone regrets something in their life." The girl stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before making some sort of decision.

"Come with me." She stood up from her seat on the stool next to his as though she expected him to simply do as she said.

"Excuse me? I don't remember telling you I wanted to go anywhere with you." The girl rolled her eyes and shoved him off his seat. Seto barely caught himself before standing to his full height and glaring at the girl. He was surprised to find that he was only about four inches taller than her, after all he was reasonably tall.

"I don't remember asking you. Now come on." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out amongst to writhing bodies along the dance floor. When she came upon a spot that was less crowded she let go of his wrist and turned to look up at him. "Listen, I know you don't think you need to have fun. But let's make the most of the night. I want you to pretend that tonight at midnight you're going to die." _Midnight huh, _Seto glanced over at the clock that was hanging over the bar to see that he had an hour left to 'live'. When he looked back down at the girl she was staring up at him expectantly, waiting for him to make his next move. He nodded uncertainly and watched as a huge grin spread across the girls face. She began bouncing and spinning to the beat of the music and Seto found himself following her lead. As the time passed by he found himself having more and more fun dancing and bouncing around with this redhead that had come out of nowhere. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and placed her hand on his shoulder and led him into a fun bouncy version of a waltz. They spun around amongst the other dancers. He spun her out and brought her back in so that she wrapped her arms around his neck as the song ended. Seto stood there grinning ear to ear. He had never had so much fun with a female in his entire life. This girl had taken his life by storm and he kind of liked it. Seto stared into the girls eyes for the longest time trying to decide if what he wanted to do would be considered appropriate. He jumped as the clock began to chime out midnight. Seto looked back down at her for a long moment before he started to lean down. He hesitated for just a moment and that was all it took. The clock hit twelve and she suddenly stepped away. "You're dead." Before Seto could react she disappeared into the crowd.

"Wait!" He called as he took off after her. He followed the glimpses of her bright red hair through the crowd. He watched as the girl went through the doors that led out to the street and hoped that he wouldn't lose her. Seto burst through the doors onto the rainy sidewalk and looked around frantically. To his disappointment she was nowhere to be seen. _ I never asked for her name. _Seto had been taught a valuable lesson that night.

A person should live their life as if every breath could be their last because no one wants to spend eternity regretting the things they wished they had done.


End file.
